All for you
by MUSiiC.iiS.LOVE
Summary: It's her first year of Hogwarts and instead of sitting with Ron and Harry, Hermione finds herself sitting in a compartment with Draco, Pansy, and Blaise.See how Hermione's friendship with them can change everything. Please review! D/HG


**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic so be easy on me. But please review because i wanna know how I'm doing! :) Oh and I wouldn't mind a beta ;) hint hint **

**~Rachel **

Well I must tell you, it is incredibly awkward trying to find an empty compartment in the sea of new witches and wizards. I couldn't believe the day I received my Hogwarts letter. Considering I come from a muggle neighborhood, it's not too often you see an owl flying in broad daylight. I always knew something was wrong with me. In my kindergarten class there was this rude boy named Marvin who always made fun of my hair, one time he went too far and let's just say the wall had a dent the size of a 5 year old boy. ;) If you know what I mean. My parents and I had quite a time trying to explain the situation. Anyway back to current time, I think I have found a compartment that's not completely full. There were two boys, one with platinum blond hair gelled back emphasizing his pointy chin and the other had olive skin and black hair (obviously Italian). Then there was a girl with a short black bob and a pug like face draped over the arm of the blond boy. Seems harmless enough. Besides there's nowhere else to sit. As quietly as I could I slide the door open and sit next to the dark haired boy after putting my trunk away. Three sets of eyes were fixed on me, two curiously one bored. I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Um, hi, er my name is Hermione Granger. What's yours?" I mumble knowing they can still hear me, but just barely. The dark haired boy spoke up first, "I'm Blaise Zabini, this is Pansy Parkinson, and that's Draco Malfoy." Blaise said pointing to the girl then the blond. I gave them a polite nod before returning to silence.

"Granger. Correct me if I'm wrong, which I'm usually not, but that's not Pureblood name is it?" Draco asked condescendingly with a smirk planted on his lips. Well I heard about this. Instead of discrimination of races in America, people rank eachother on 'blood purity' in the wizarding world. Well I'm not going to let that slow me down, am I? "Well Malfoy, I may be from the muggle world, but I'm sure as hell am not going to tolerate you bullshit" I said with a look that could scare off you-know-who. Draco breaks into a devilish grin which made me feel a little extra cautious. "Feisty, I like that. You'd make a great Slytherin." He says, still grinning. The three of them laugh and suddenly I feel welcome so I start to relax, leaning back so that I could rest my head on the window. "Well I thought I would make a wonderful Ravenclaw, but if you say so" I say smirking. The four of us made small talk for the rest of the trip until it was time to change. I kicked them out so I could change, because well quite frankly I'm not the type to change infront of 3 people I just met. Then i had to wait for them to get changed to, and let me tell you, Draco is one SLOW changer. Minutes later we were ushered onto small floating boats by a large man. Not quite a giant but most definitely not the size of a normal man. We got to the great hall just in time for the Headmaster to start his speech.

"Welcome to all our new first years and welcome back for those who are returning to another year at Hogwarts! As usual this castle has restricted places, for instance you may not go into the Forbidden forest. The curfew is 10 o'clock on weekdays and 11 on weekends. Prefects and Heads will patrol after hours to make sure students are not wandering the halls after hours. You may come to Professor McGonagall for further details. Now it's time for the first years to be sorted into their respective houses!" He finished as McGonagall brings out a 3 legged stool and a horrible looking brown hat with patches all over. To my surprise the hat started talking and the _patches_ started moving like a real face! It sang a song about the different houses and the characteristics. Then Professor Dumbledore started calling out names. I can't help but zone out, clapping when necessary. Finally, I hear my name.

"GRANGER, HERMIONE" Professor Dumbledore calls out. I freeze as the nerves start to overpower me. Pansy laughs as my eyes go wide and she pushes me out of my seat. I couldn't help but laugh as I walk up, doing the same thing every other student in the room was thinking. _What house am I going to be in?_

**In some chapters I'm going to ask a little question because sometimes I can get major writers block. Like right now I don't know which house to put Hermione in. Like I'm leaning towards Slytherin but you tell me ;) Oh and about the beta, if you want to be one I'm here! Please review!! **

**Much love - Rachel**


End file.
